The House
by MistyQueHarper
Summary: Continuing The Beach with this one. Rated M for Gajeel's potty mouth and future sexiness. Credit: The genius Mashima made Fairy Tail happen! Give him the love he deserves.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:** Since all of you wonderful people liked **The Beach** so much and made a whole crazy fan dance to get me all MOETERU and continue it, *bows* here it is. **The Beach** continues with **The House**! No worries, there will be sensual stuff later on :D_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

The following day after Levy and Gajeel's play night, the bluenette went to the beach with the rest of the girls. At one point, they decided to play some volley ball, the guys quickly coming to cheer them (and watch the girls jump and wrestle in the sand wearing only two-piece bathing suits). Levy was dragged away from her book by Lucy, shoving the ball in her hands and letting her serve. She quickly forgot the book lying on the towel, getting caught in the game.

The Fairy boys sat on the sand, cheering for the girls loudly. Gajeel made his appearance moments later, Lily following silently behind him. He smiled when he noticed Levy playing, oblivious to his stares. He plopped down on her towel, grabbing her book and placing it on his crossed legs. He prepared a bottle of water and watched her intently as she bounced after the ball. Once she was tired enough, she went to the water, dived under for a moment to clean the sticking sand and headed back for her place. She stopped a couple of yards away when she noticed a figure on her towel, her face exploding when she noticed him.

"Think fast." Gajeel threw the bottle at her, Levy catching it with ease. "Nice game." He praised her with a smile, watching her intently as she approached.

"Thanks." Levy gulped down half of her water before she moved her eyes back to Gajeel's topless form. "Mind telling me what you're doing on my towel?" She waited for him to get up and let her rest, but he made no move.

"Aw, what's wrong, shrimp, tired after a little volley ball?"

"Yeah, actually. And I wanna get some vitamin D in me, so do you mind?" Levy ushered him with her hand, but instead of moving away, Gajeel grabbed her wrist and pulled a surprised Levy on his lap.

"G... Gajeel!" Levy was tomato red as the Dragon Slayer sat her better, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"You weren't so shy last night..." Gajeel whispered under her ear, caressing her neck with his lips.

"But... There's too many people!" She escaped a moan when he licked behind her ear.

"I love teasing you..." Gajeel smiled on her wet skin, Levy closing her eyes to enjoy herself. "And I don't give a shit about the people." He placed his hand on her cheek and turned her head to kiss her passionately, stopping the game when Lisanna noticed the two and gapped at them when she noticed Gajeel lunging for Levy's lips. The bluenette didn't even hear the cheer that erupted on the beach, losing herself as Gajeel moved his mouth to her.

"All right, Gajeel!"

"Woohoo!"

The whole beach started clapping and cheering loudly when Gajeel finally released a blushing Levy.

"Mmm, I missed this..." Gajeel pulled her closer, placing his head on Levy's shoulder and smiling widely from the cheering.

"What? The attention?"

"Gihi, no. Your lips." Levy smiled and leaned on his body, felling at ease in his arms.

"You two have some explaining to do." Erza came behind the new couple, startling them. Levy turned, expecting to see an upset Titania, but was taken aback when she saw her longing face and the little stars in her eyes. "You MUST tell me everything! Every detail!" Erza lowered herself to the bluenette's level, burning her eyes into Levy's.

"I can summarize it for you. She's moving out of the dorm." Gajeel smiled crookedly, letting the words sink in. A hand shoved itself on Gajeel's neck, yanking him on his feet.

"Hey! Get the fuck off!" Gajeel complained loudly, slapping Erza's hand away from his neck.

"Say that again?" Erza crossed her arms and glared at the Dragon Slayer.

"What? Fuck off?" Gajeel snarled at the redhead.

"No, the part where you said Levy's moving out."

"Yeah. She's gonna move in with me." Gajeel smiled superiorly, winking at his girlfriend.

"You're hilarious. You really think I'd let her move out of the dorm? With you? Ha! Not gonna happen!" Erza glared menacingly at the raven haired man.

"See? Told you..." Levy watched them amused.

"Shorty, you make sure you get your stuff ready. I'm gonna win this." Gajeel took an attack stance, lunging for Erza just as she equipped herself with her Flight Armor and dodged easily Gajeel's punches. She swiftly elbowed him in the ribs, but the Dragon Slayer quickly regained his attack stance, getting ready to strike. However, before he could even throw his punch, Erza knocked him out with a karate chop in the head. Levy rushed to his unconscious form with worry.

"Are you OK?" Erza watched Levy intently as she caressed his forehead with concern. Jet and Droy came to see what the commotion was all about just in time to see their bluenette rush to Gajeel, jaw dropping when they saw her caress his forehead. Levy snapped her head to the redhead. "You didn't have to be so rough, you know!" Erza and the rest of the Fairies blinked surprised, never seeing Levy angry, let alone raise her voice to the feared Titania.

"I was merely protecting myself." Erza crossed her arms.

"Really? Cuz it seemed to me you were _merely_ showing off! He's out cold thanks to you!"

"He was asking for it! He got what he deserved." Erza turned around to walk away, but Levy wasn't finished.

"Excuse me if I don't see what he was asking for. Care to explain?"

"He said you were gonna move in with him. Absurd!"

"And what's so absurd about that? I am perfectly capable of deciding for myself, thank you very much!"

"Levy, you are not moving out of the dorm!" Erza turned to glare at the bluenette.

"And who's gonna stop me? You? Who made you my boss? If I wanna move in with my boyfriend, then I'm gonna move in with him!" A gasp filled the silent crowd, Shadow Gear staring dumbfounded at Levy.

"Did she say _boyfriend_?"

"She's with Gajeel?"

"Since when?"

"Mira's gonna flip!"

The crowd started whispering loudly, Erza bulging her eyes, not believing her ears.

"Yes, Gajeel and I are together! I'm gonna move in with him and you can't stop me!" Levy turned her head away from Erza, concentrating on Gajeel's unconscious form. She materialized some Solid Script iron, placing it under the Dragon's nose. A few moments later, his nose started sniffing, Gajeel opening his eyes groggily just as the cheer erupted behind him.

"Gajeel and Levy are together! Woohoo!" The crowd cheered loudly, Gajeel looking around him confused.

"Did I miss anything?" He raised himself on his elbows to glance at the crazy dance the Fairies started.

"Not much. But I'll take you up on last night's offer." The bluenette smiled wickedly, winking at him.

"Levy, you should reconsider this. You can't do this! You're too young to move in with a man!" Erza was outraged.

"I'm 19! And Gajeel is not any man!"

"I know, that's why I don't want you to live under the same roof with him. His... instincts tend to get crazy a couple of times a year, and he can get dangerous!"

"Hey!" Gajeel started protesting, jumping on his feet.

"I know all about Dragon mating season." Everyone snapped their eyes to Levy, making her blush once she realized why everyone was staring. "I... I've read more about Dragons than anyone else in this guild, so I know what I'm getting myself into. And, apparently, no one but me noticed how well Gajeel handles himself during the..." She glanced to her boyfriend, his grin activating another blush. "H... he has more control over his... instincts - STOP GRINNING! - than Natsu."

"So you've been keeping an eye on me, I see... And for a long time, too..." Gajeel bended to her level to grin, enjoying the scorching blush that reddened her face. Levy slapped him away playfully, trying to escape his piercing stare.

"I won't change my mind no matter what you say. You're not moving out of the dorm and that's final!" Erza crossed her arms stubbornly and turned to walk away.

"Watch me!" Levy challenged, bringing her chin up. "I'll get my stuff ready in a week." Gajeel beamed, wrapped his arms around Levy's waist, twirling her surprised form before lunging for her lips once more, turning the crowd wild.

**TBC**

* * *

******_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note**: I know, this chapter is a little short, but I couldn't just leave on a vacation and NOT give you guys something to feast upon, right? As a treat, I'm gonna make the next chappie a little sensual, maybe even sexy (if that's gonna be the case, then I'm gonna upload it on **DevArt** or **AdultFF**, we'll see how it goes)_

_Anyway, my dreams have been inspiring me again, and I'm working on two more (new) fics. And, yes, my toddler and are getting to the Tenroujima arc ASAP, so a new chappie from The Dragon Tamer is right around the corner. **AGAIN, THANKYOUFORYOURINFINITEPATIENCE! ** _

_**Julianna Tala** , from my point of view, we don't get too many cat fight in the manga..._

_**Animeguitar96** , I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope my other fics have pleased your eyes, as well._

_**Lexie loves anime** , not as big as Gajeel, if you catch my drift *naughty wink* And I bet Lucy will 'help' her with packing, doncha worry about it_

_**Sunshine** , never growing tired of THANKING my fans!_

_**MakeItHayle** , I know, I know... ^^' ... this is why I don't like to bet or to promiss, because I can't keep 'em. But my brain decides when to start a new fanfic, so you can blame me and my brain. I accept the punishment. As fot the review, I though (and felt) the characters were a bit OOC in The Beach, but HEY, they were alone... I mean... I'm a bit like that with my ex-bf-actual-hubby when we were alone... so... *shush* And, as always, I'm a hopeless romatic at heart, too, thanks to my 'I-wanna-shove-my-foot-up-his-arse-ometimes' hubby. He's a true romantic (even though he denies everything, even if present proof)_

_**GuestL** , I am honored to be among your first fanfic writers that touched you. I truly hope my oother fics have been as good as The Beach in your eyes._

_**BlackLothus** , yep, she's going DOWWWWWNNNN! _

_All in all, thank you for all the patience and love and reviews abd reading my fics... And **everything**! By the way, I'd love to see a review/comment in your native language! (Of course, please consider the writer, as well, since I only know 4 languages: Romanian, English, Spanish and Japanese, so add a translation, as well, if you guys happen to not be a speaker of those 4 languages)_

_As a spoiler, I'm working on translating my fics from English to Spanish._

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Fairy Tail had a blast on Akane Resort, Makarov being very pleased with his children after they managed to get back home without breaking anything. Mirajane exchanged ideas with Gajeel as he was busy creating a sketch for his place. Lily flew around town and gathered the construction materials for their new place.

Levy, however, sulked with a book in her lap. Lucy noticed her standing at her usual place in the Fairy pub, looking very glum.

"Hey, Levy-chan. I finished another chapter from my novel, wanna come on over tonight and read it? We can have a slumber party." Lucy tried to cheer Levy up, but the bluenette shook her head.

"Not tonight, Lu-chan. Sorry..."

"Are you OK? You seem... down for some reason..." The blonde girl took a seat next to her friend, wrapping an arm around her neck. "Is everything all right between you and Gajeel?"

"Yeah... He's great! I've never felt like this. He treats me like a princess, and the way he looks at me... It's like I'm the only one in the world."

"...But?" Lucy smiled when Levy snapped her eyes to stare at her.

"There's always a but... I dunno... I feel like everything's going a bit too fast... And I can't back down now... I mean, just look at him!" She waved to an oblivious Gajeel, Lucy noticing he was smiling fondly at the paper in front of him. "He's really serious about this! And he's put so much heart in this project..."

"Levy, do you like him?" The bluenette blinked surprised.

"Of course! I think it's much more than just 'like'..." Levy blushed, looking away.

"Do you like spending time alone with him?"

"Where is this going..."

"Just answer the question." Lucy smiled like she knew something.

"Well... yeah... Very much, actually..." She blushed a hot shade of red, remembering the night from Akane resort.

"Then what's the problem? Why would you wanna back down from moving in with the guy that treats you more than great? We all know how loyal of a friend he is, and how dedicated. He can protect you better than anyone and he's a hard worker. So what's the problem?" Levy looked away, thinking. If her best friend put everything into light like that... there didn't seem to be any problem. "See? There's no problem. So just go with the flow. Move in with the guy. He's making it official and stuff, compared to Natsu, that block head moved in with me without even realizing it. Not that I'm complaining anymore..."

"You're right... Thank you, Lu-chan!" Levy smiled widely, hugging her best friend.

"What for, silly?"

"For getting rid of my fears. I'll go check on Gajeel, see how everything's coming along." The bluenette placed her book aside and ran to Gajeel, glomping him hard.

"Hey, squirt!" He ruffled her head, pecking her on the cheek.

"Need help with ideas for the sketch?" Gajeel stared at her, watching her intently as she pulled the sketches to her and started scanning them. "I don't like this design." She grabbed a pencil and the eraser, adding her own details to the future mini library.

"How about the bedroom?" Gajeel watched her amused, letting her do her stuff. He nodded impressed after he saw what Levy added. "Looks better. I'll get on it. Thanks, shrimp!" He kissed her softly and hurried to his place to add the new details.

"Dragons and their nesting…" Lucy giggled, knowing the Iron Dragon didn't even realize he was creating a place for his mate.

**TBC**

* * *

******_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note**: Yay! Finished! Sorry it took so long, but I had to give my Misty-es something to feast their eyes upon, yes?_

_By the way, I did this (final) chapter a little longer, and a little VERY MUCH SEXY! **So, +18 again**! Also, I'll keep the reviews in mind and just let the darn +18 here, as well (I just hope no one will ban my stories or me for this, like on DeviantArt - some of my drawings were removed, even though I had the mature content on...)_

_**MakeItHayle** , I know Levy was a bit OOC in **The Beach**. Tried my best to keep her in character, but she slipped back to her naughty self in this chappie, OOPS. In my case, the moving in with a guy wasn't so scary. It just happened. We had some repairs to do back home and I had nowhere to sleep, so he took me in. Three weeks later, when the repairs were finally done, I said 'oh, you know, i should go back home'. And he just shoved the keys to his place under my nose, saying 'you're not going anywhere anymore' lol (it was really romantic, the way I described it... sounds a bit like a killer stalking its prey...) And, as obviously, no plot twists, just sexy fluff._

_**BRSxANE** , how could I not remember you? You don't need to apologize, I'm very grateful you read my works! And, yes, I know the feeling. As for **The Dragon Tamer**, I started writing chapter 26, I think it's gonna be among the last ones. I just need to connect it with **Mission To Dreamland**. Anime: Not yet, but I bookmarked them. Started watching Death Note (and i freaking LOOOVE IT!) As for the compliment, thank you a million times over! But I have a few fav GaLe writers and stories myself (check the out, you're not gonna be sorry)_

_**Guest** (it would be lovely to write down a name so you know who you are) , thank you for reading and reviewing!_

_**Lexie and the anime** , what what what did I do? *whistles*_

_**crystalroes12** , my thoughts exactly. just like chapter 396. I can't wait to see how Mashima will turn this around and make them explain to eachother what THE HECK WAS THAT CPR-KISS!_

_**AGAIN, THANKYOUFORYOURINFINITEPATIENCE! **_

_All in all, thank you for all the patience and love and reviews abd reading my fics... And **everything**! By the way, I'd love to see a review/comment in your native language! (Of course, please consider the writer, as well, since I only know 4 languages: Romanian, English, Spanish and Japanese, so add a translation, as well, if you guys happen to not be a speaker of those 4 languages)_

_As a spoiler, I'm working on translating my fics from English to Spanish._

* * *

**CHAPTER 3:**

With the help of Pantherlily (for Gajeel didn't let anyone get close to the house or let them help with building the place), the Iron Dragon finished the two-story house in less than a week. Levy was already packed, Gajeel offering to get the boxes himself from Fairy Hills all the way to his new home, insisting it was a surprise. Levy let him be, but she could see the dark shadows under his eyes, making her feel even more determined to actually leave her apartment from the girls' dorm. The next day after all of Levy's stuff was taken to her and Gajeel's new place, her boyfriend came beaming at the guild, grabbing a surprised Levy and placing her on his shoulder, then running off to their house.

"Gajeel, what are you doing?" She asked a bit flustered as Gajeel was practically running.

"It's finished." He grinned proudly, beaming at her.

"R… Really?"

"Yep. I gave Lily the day off, he deserved it. And now you get to see it for the first time, gihi." Gajeel slapped her ass, earning a squeal of surprise. A few minutes later, Levy was straining to see the house, but all was in vain. Gajeel's back was wide enough for her to block almost all her view. As soon as they were a couple of yards away, Gajeel carefully took Levy off his shoulder, keeping a hand over her eyes. "Ready?" He was almost giddy, and Levy felt it. She could feel his wide grin, too. Gajeel lowered his hand slowly, watching Levy intently. "Well?"

She was speechless. Levy gapped with her mouth open, eyes wide. She looked at Gajeel, then at the house, and back at Gajeel, her reaction giving him confidence. So he scooped her up and carried her all the way to the door.

"Welcome home, Shrimp." He said in her ear as he carried her bridal style over the threshold. Levy blushed furiously, not being able to utter a word. "The kitchen." Gajeel led her through the rooms, making a (very) quick tour. "Living room. It leads to the small library you asked for." She gasped impressed when he opened the door, revealing a rather wide room stacked with shelves upon shelves of books. She struggled to get off, but Gajeel held her tightly. "Not yet, you haven't seen it all." He quickly turned around and carried her to his room. "The gym." He grinned proudly, letting her see the almost empty room, part from a thick sport mattress, a boxing sack and some lifting bars. He proceeded to the next room. "Two guest rooms, bathroom, a cupboard." He went up the stairs with Levy still in his arms, stopping in the main bathroom, showing her a couple of drawers and a smaller room. He stopped suddenly in front of two doors, and Levy could have sworn she saw his ears get a little redder. He stepped forward without a word, opening the door and letting his bluenette see the inside.

"Oh… Woooooow…" She couldn't help her surprised gasp when Gajeel led her to the master bedroom. He placed her back on her feet, letting the short girl walk around with her mouth agape. He slowly closed the doors, staying behind Levy as she inspected the fluffy carpet under her bare feet, going to the huge closet and opening the slide doors to check inside. "It has a changing room!" She squealed like a baby as she went to check herself in the huge mirror.

She quickly got out of the closet, continuing with the drawer and checking inside all of them. She went next to check her own spot, as it was obvious from the hair brush resting calmly on the counter of a beautiful wooden desk that had a mirror on it and a chair in front of it. She sat down and looked at herself in the mirror with a wide smile, taking everything in. She looked at Gajeel and her eyes welled up.

"O… Oi… What's wrong? Don't you like it?" He placed an awkward hand on her shoulder, fearing he might have done something to upset her, but she shook her head, crying.

"It's… just… You worked so hard… for me… and it's more than I've ever imagined! So beautiful! Thank you!" She jumped in his arms, sobbing heavily for a long moment before calming down.

"So you like it?" He asked in a fearful voice.

"Like it? Are you stupid? I LOVE IT!" He chuckled deep in his throat, pulling Levy from his neck.

"You haven't tried the bed yet…" He said in a husky voice, wiping her last tears away. He closed in, watching her intently as she closed her eyes and glued her mouth to his, kissing a surprised Gajeel passionately. He smiled on her mouth as he placed his arms around her waist, lifting Levy to carry her to the bed. He placed her gently on in, releasing her to watch her intently. He looked at Levy's blushing form between his arms, lifting one hand to caress her cheek.

He chuckled when her heart started beating faster as he used his thumb to ghost down to her lips, on her chin and down her neck, where he could feel the pulse beating fast. Gajeel moved her head away to make himself space and lowered his lips to her neck, kissing her under her ear.

"Gajeel…" Levy gasped, stiffening under him.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna keep my promise. No where private. At least, not tonight." He chuckled throatily, sending shivers of pleasure on Levy's spine. He worked magically on her neck, going lower to the collarbone, easily opening her buttoned shirt and kissing each piece of naked skin he could get his lips on. Gajeel continued lowering her shirt, ghosting over Levy's shoulder as he took it all off, leaving her almost topless. Levy squirmed in his arms, gasping and moaning without control.

"After what you did to me in the hot spring, I _should_ get my turn and tease your boobs, too." He heard her gasp, moving her hands to cover her bust, but Gajeel grabbed her by the wrists and lifted them above her head. "Now, now… I didn't say I'm gonna, just that I should." He licked the skin under her collar bone, going up on her neck, nipping her ear. "_My turn to tease._" He whispered in her ear, releasing her wrists to go lower, on her abdomen. Gajeel placed kisses on Levy's ribs, enjoying how she squirmed under him. He used his tongue to trace the line between the abdomen muscles, stopping just above her now opened shorts.

"Mmm… Smells delicious." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist after he took her shorts off, exposing Levy's blue panties. He suddenly turned her over, taking his t-shirt off in a swift move, returning his lips on her neck. He kissed his way down her spine, earning a sexy moan.

"Gajeel…"

"Careful, Shrimp, another moan like that and I might lose control." He grabbed a handful of her left buttock, squeezing it and massaging it with passion. "Holy shit… It feels amazing!" A couple of kisses on the neck later, Levy moaned his name again.

"You're allowed…" Gajeel didn't stop his hand from massaging her buttock, his tongue playing with her sensitive spot on her neck.

"What was that?"

"The private areas… You're allowed…" He stopped for a long moment, Levy huffing heavily. She glanced over her shoulder to see why he stopped, Gajeel turning her abruptly to crush his lips on her mouth, placing both his hands under the soft fabric of her panties, grabbing a handful of her ass. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her legs on his waist, letting Gajeel make himself comfortable on her special place. And she could feel his arousal.

One of his hands snaked up her bare back and followed her ribs to the front, caressing Levy's bra for a long moment. Gajeel quickly moved his hand behind her back, opening the bra and taking it off, throwing it away somewhere behind him. He lowered his mouth to her neck, Levy losing all conscious thought when his hot lips found her nipple and disappeared between them. He moaned when he placed his lips on her nipple, sucking hard on her right breast and teasing the mound with his tongue.

"Fuck, Levy…" He whispered on her skin, moving his mouth to her other breast. "I'm not gonna be able to stop myself if we keep this up… Ah, shit!" Levy rubbed herself on his erection, Gajeel snapping his eyes open to look at her with his blazing eyes.

"Who said I want you to stop?" She whispered huskily in his ear, taking his ear studs between her lips and sucking on them. She pushed on his shoulder so she could get on top of him, Gajeel following her lead. He gasped surprised when she mounted him boldly, placing his hands on her ass and squeezing it hard as Levy nipped his ear. The bluenette stood up suddenly, Gajeel opening his eyes groggily to see what she was doing. She positioned herself above his head, looking down on him.

"Take them off." Her face was blazing red, but she still said the words. Gajeel gapped at her, raising a trembling hand to the brim of her panties. He gulped loudly as he pulled them easily down, his cheeks flaming. He stared with his mouth open, his throat going dry as Levy raised a leg to get her panties off, then the other. Gajeel rested his hands on her legs, still staring between Levy's naked legs.

"Now I want you to tell me what you want." She watched him intently as his eyes kept caressing her naked body. Gajeel didn't say anything, he merely threw her on the bed and got on top of her again with a wild look in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" He rasped in her ear, clenching his fists on the sheets. The dragon inside him was thrashing wildly, searching for an escape, but Gajeel kept him at bay, suppressing his fangs from growing or his claws from creeping out.

"Yes. I want you, Gajeel." Levy's face was burning, looking deeply in Gajeel's bloodshed eyes. With a growl, he felt his dragon take over, keeping his hands away from Levy's body as his claws started growing.

"There's no stopping me now, Shorty…" Levy could see his fangs getting bigger, but she felt no fear. Gajeel lunged for her lips again, kissing her like never before. She couldn't stop moaning on his wild mouth, feeling her insides explode as Gajeel rubbed his hands all over her body. Once he had enough of her backside, he eased his hand between her soaking folds, rubbing her gently with his fingers. He suppressed his claws so he could ease a finger inside her, Levy escaping a surprised moan. He inserted another finger, stretching her opening.

Boldly, Levy snaked her own hands on Gajeel's back, grabbing his muscular ass and playing with the skin under his shorts. She clawed his abdomen muscles up and down, going lower and grasping his erect member. Gajeel hissed, releasing her mouth to stare at her with grey-red eyes. She lowered his shorts a couple of inches, teasing him through the fabric, while the Dragon Slayer lay down next to her to allow Levy to mount him. She eased his shorts even lower, letting his erect member sprung free. In one swift move, Gajeel threw his short somewhere on the floor while gluing his lips to Levy's as she rubbed herself on him, enjoying his restless growls.

"Levy… Please… Ah…" He practically begged on her lips while she was teasing him with her wetness. "I can't… hold him…" He tried desperately to keep his dragon inside, but Levy did everything in her power to make him lose control.

"I love it when you beg…" She whispered in his ear, nipping one of the studs hard enough to make him hiss again. Levy grabbed a hold on his erection and placed it on her entrance, Gajeel wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her in place.

She stopped for a moment to look him in the eyes, Gajeel slowing losing control over his inner Dragon. She was mesmerized by his eyes, turning from blazing red to lush green, then silvery iron. For a split second, a dragon looked back in her own eyes, his throat escaping an animalistic growl as he lunged for the left part of her neck, his sharp fangs cutting through the tender flesh and at the same time thrusting himself inside her, Levy escaping a surprised yell.

Gajeel kept his mouth on her neck, sucking the red liquid that was oozing though the punctured skin. Levy's mind was fuzzy from the pain in her neck and the throbbing length inside her. She didn't even realize when Gajeel freed her neck for a moment, only to bite from his own hand and suck on his own blood, then returning his filled mouth to her neck, letting his own blood enter her body as he pumped slowly inside her.

Gajeel kept her in place as he filled her again, pulling his member out and plunging it inside her again. He released her neck and lunged for her lips, filling her mouth with his own blood. A strange feeling took over Levy's body, losing herself in the moment as Gajeel was pumping harder and faster. Something cool was flowing down her neck, on her spine, setting on her left shoulder blade.

Suddenly, Gajeel lifted her by the thighs and threw her on the bed, grabbing Levy's wrists and chaining them above her head while thrusting deep inside her. The bluenette found her voice again, escaping moans between the gasps of pleasure.

"Ga… jeel… Ah!... Yes…"

"Ya like that?" He whispered in a haze of endorphins, repeating his pumping action. "Tell me how much you like it…" He growled on her breasts, releasing one hand to grab a hold on her plump ass.

"…Love… it… AH!..." He chuckled on her skin, returning his fangs on her neck. With another thrust, Levy lost herself in pleasure, Gajeel feeling her tightening for a moment before releasing a pleasurable cry.

"Sh… Lev… Ah…" Moment later, his dragon released himself hard inside Levy's throbbing pussy, holding onto her for dear life as his fangs found her neck once again before subsiding. Gajeel felt his hands go numb, letting himself fall over Levy, huffing heavily. A couple of seconds later, he started kissing and licking her punctured skin, his saliva closing the wounds.

"That was…" Levy started, lost in thought.

"Intense…?" He chuckled, buried in her neck.

"Mmhmmm…" She huffed heavily, noticing the cold prickling on her neck and shoulder blade.

"I think I might've marked you during…"

"Marked me?" She echoed his words, guessing what he meant.

"As my mate… Sorry… I should've asked you before…" He sounded embarrassed a bit, something quite unlike the mighty Iron Dragon Slayer. "Cuz it's permanent and all…" Levy giggled, making Gajeel raise his head to look at her.

"Do you think I mind spending the rest of my life with you?"

"Well…"

"Do _you_ mind spending the rest of your life with me?"

"NO!" He said eagerly, Levy's smile making him blush. "I mean… No, but I didn't think you'd…"

"You think too much sometimes." Levy caressed his cheek lovingly.

"So… This makes you…"

"Girlfriend, lover, mate, whatever you want."

"How about _mine_?" He smiled, pecking her softly on the lips.

"Sounds perfect." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in a tight embrace. "You marking me… is that the cold feeling I feel on my back?" She said thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure… From what my old man told me, it's different from dragon to dragon. I don't feel anything…" He said in a small voice, fingers tracing her back, trying to feel anything new.

"Can you see anything?" She turned abruptly, letting him scan her back for the cause of her strange feeling. He merely gasped.

"Oh… wow!" Gajeel brushed his palm over her left shoulder blade, where her guild tattoo was adorning her skin.

"What?"

"Ya gotta see this…" He got off her, pulling Levy to the mirror above her cabinet. He turned her enough to see her left shoulder blade, Levy bulging her eyes.

"It's… Beautiful!" She caressed the new tattoo on her back lovingly, getting closer to the mirror to inspect the details. An iron scaled dragon wrapped its tail around her guild tattoo, the lizard-like body snaking on her shoulder and neck graciously. "Always wanted a tattoo." She smiled when she turned to Gajeel, jumping in his arms. "I can't wait to show Lu-chan my dragon!"

"I think she already knows me pretty damn well." Gajeel joked, Levy smacking his arm playfully. "You can show it off at the party."

"What party?"

"The one for the official opening, of course! Tomorrow night. I already told Demon girl to let everybody know. After all, it'll be the only chance for the whole guild to check our house." He grinned proudly, loving her surprised expression.

"You're full of surprises, Mr. Redfox." She pulled him down for a peck on the lips.

"You have no idea, Mrs. Future-Redfox." He chuckled when she stopped suddenly, her cheeks flaming.

"Wh… What do you mean?" Gajeel laughed, scooping Levy up and taking her back to the bed. "Gajeel! Come on! Tell me! What are you doing?" He lowered his lips on her shoulder, going lower to her breast.

"Second helping."

"What? Didn't you have enough? Ah! Gajeel! Come on!... Mmm…" She stopped squirming, letting him do his magic on her neck.

"You'll see tomorrow… Now shush, the night's just begun." He silenced her questions when he lunged for her lips, tasting her mouth with passion. As he said, the night was _very_ young. And it was _only _the beginning of the mating season.

**THE END  
**

* * *

******_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


End file.
